Sometimes portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, of the same model are available in different designs (e.g., different colors). Users can select a design that they like out of many designs. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-236377 discloses a portable electronic device to the exterior of which an external component such as a panel can be attached.